Albert's Lesson
by Lover of Little House
Summary: When Charles punishes Albert, things get HOT in the barn.


Charles sighed, rubbing his forehead. What did it take to get through to Albert? It was the middle of June, and being out of school had seemed to have an odd effect on Albert. He didn't want to do his chores, he didn't want to help in the fields, he just wanted to fish and swim and lay in the shade.

This morning, before he had left for the mill, Charles had told him to clean the stalls, clean out the chicken coop, and milk the cow.

When Charles had arrived home from the mill, he had found none of that done, but instead a fishing pole with a wet line.

Charles had entered the house, angry, to find supper on the table.

"Where is Albert?" he asked Caroline.

Caroline sat a pan of bread down, "In the loft. Why, is something wrong?"

Charles sighed, "Yes, there is something wrong. Albert! Albert come down here."

Laura turned around in her chair to see what was about to happen.

Albert appeared at the top of the ladder and came down, "Yea, Pa?"

"I told you several chores that I wanted done today, didn't I?" he asked angrily.

A look of remembrance came over Albert, "Oh, geez Pa I'm sorry! I went fishing and forgot all about it."

"Sorry doesn't get your chores done. For two weeks you haven't been doing as I told." Charles said, pointing at Albert. "Well no more. To the barn. Now."

Albert opened his mouth to object, but a look from Charles silenced him.

Caroline sigh, "Charles, do-"

"Yes, Caroline. The boy has to learn to do as I say." he said, opening the door and heading outside. Laura felt bad for Albert- she knew what happened in the barn. Albert trudged out after Charles, gently closing the door behind him. When he arrived at the barn, he found Charles already had his belt off and in hand.

"You know what to do." Charles said, looking at Albert. Albert nodded, "Yes, sir."

He unhooked his suspenders and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear down. He put his hands on the stall wall and leaned against it. Charles felt his dick twitch as he caught a glimpse of Albert's member. As the boy turned around, Charles put one hand on Albert's shoulder, and with the other he raised the belt.

He brought it down hard, slapping Albert's ass. Charles closed his eyes as he heard Albert's moans. He slapped his ass with the belt again, erupting a cry of pain from Albert. With another slap, Albert whimpered as he gripped the stall wall.

Charles took a deep breath, the thoughts in his head becoming louder. The thoughts he had had ever since he brought the black-haired boy back to Walnut Grove, were now loud in his head. Albert braced, ready for the next slap, but opened his eyes when it didn't come. Charles dropped the belt, which fell to the floor with a rattle, and knelt. Without saying a word to Albert, he spread the boy's ass cheeks with one hand.

He stuck his index finger in his mouth, pulling it out with a plop. Albert was wondering what was happening, having felt himself being spread. He was just about to say something when he felt something pressing wetly against his entrance.

Without warning, Charles thrust the finger in the boy's ass. He rapidly thrust his finger in and out of Albert. Albert squirmed under Charles grip, Charles having his hand on the back of Albert's neck, holding him down.

"Pa! What are you doing?" Albert asked, moaning.

Charles knew he couldn't tell Albert that he could no longer hold himself back from taking him, so instead he said, "Punishing you. After I'm finished you will think three times before disobeying me."

Charles pants were bulging out greatly, so, taking his hand of Albert's back, he reached down and unbuckled his belt while still fingering Albert. He jerked down his pants and underwear, his erect dick springing free. He was a well equipped man- near ten and a half inches. He put his hand on Albert's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him down.

"Pa, what-" Albert asked before his mouth was filles with Charles dick. Charles thrust into Albert's mouth, groaning as he put both hands on the back of Albert's head to keep him from pulling away. Albert gagged asCharles' cock reached deep down his throat. Charles moaned as the boy unknowingly ran his tongue up and down his length, spurring him on. Charles moaned and growled as he thrust, his fingers running through Albert's thick hair.

Albert reached around, putting one hand on Charles hip while he placed the other on his ass cheek, not trying to pull away, just taking his medicine. His medicine was ironically delivered a few seconds later when Charles came, filling Albert's mouth with his cum. Charles pulled out and Albert looked up at him with a disgusted face.

"Swallow it." Charles said, looking down at Albert with his dick still in his face. Albert shivered and swallowed several times, finally clearing his mouth and throat of the seed. Albert looked down, surprised to see his one cock erect. He reached down, wrapping one hand around his dick and beginning to jerk himself off.

At first Charles thought nothing of it- he had relieved himself so ofcourse Albert could do the same. But then he remembered this was Albert's punishment, and snatched him up.

"Pa, why can't I-"

"Because this is a punishment. You will not jerk yourself off, and your whipping isn't over." Charles said, pushing Albert against the wall of the barn, and raising his belt.

WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK.

The sound of a belt slapping Albert's ass filled the quiet night air. Albert wiped a few tears from his cheek and rubbed his ass. "Get your pants up. And I will see to it the curtain between you and Laura is left open tonight so you won't be able to masterbate." Charles said, stuffing his manhood back down in his pants and striding across the floor to the door.

Albert whimpered, he needed release so bad. He stuffed his own hardness back into his pants before following. He entered the house after Charles, who was now sitting in his chair reading and smoking his pipe. Caroline turned to Albert, "Albert! I saved you some-"

She stoppes abruptly as she seen the bulging in his pants. Laura gawked too, Albert blushed furiously before disapearing upstairs.

"Charles, what was that about?" Caroline asked.

"A punishment I didn't intend for." Charles said with a chuckle.

/Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any plot ideas (no matter the pairing), I would love to write them! Happy reading!/


End file.
